Casais ImprováveisIV
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo:Afrodite e June.


**CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS.-IV**

**CAPÍTULO 4: AFRODITE E JUNE, DESAFIO**

Afrodite olhava desanimado as amazonas treinarem. Mas seus olhos se fixaram apenas em uma forma esguia e ágil. Era June, amazona de camaleão, que treinava com Shina, para se manter em forma.

Ainda bem que Atena aboliu o uso obrigatório das máscaras pelas mulheres. Pode ver ao longe seu sorriso de satisfação ao se defender de um ataque da amazona de Ophiuccus.

Como foi que se meteu nisso? Tentava se lembrar, de como uma simples brincadeira, acabou fazendo o mais belo dos cavaleiros se apaixonar...

Sim. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela! E tudo começou há uma semana atrás...e tudo porque queria calar a boca de Milo que vivia zombando dele e de sua aparência, de sua vaidade.

"Como fui me meter nessa?"

E começou a se lembrar de uma semana atrás...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estavam os cavaleiros de ouro em frente à Casa de Peixes, descansando de um longo dia de treino e calor, tomando chá gelado oferecido por Afrodite. Cenas como essas eram freqüentes no Santuário desde o fim das Guerras, todos desfrutando de um dia tranqüilo e quente de verão.

Também se tornou comum o fato de Milo adorar provocar os amigos, e já há vários dias que seu alvo era Afrodite. E este estava perdendo a paciência com o escorpião.

E o último comentário sobre Afrodite jamais conseguir pegar uma mulher por causa do seu jeito e aparência, juntamente com as risadinhas de alguns dos presentes, foi a gota d'água.

"Chega!"-disse Afrodite ameaçando Milo com uma rosa branca.-"Vou enfiar essa rosa na sua língua, seu..."

"Ih...ficou atacada!"-Milo ainda zombava.

"Já chega Milo."-avisou Kamus.

"Pois fique sabendo que se eu quiser, consigo conquistar qualquer mulher!"-disse Afrodite, nervoso.

"Há! Essa eu quero ver!"-disse Milo, triunfante.-"Eu te desafio! Tem uma semana pra catar uma mulher e levar pra cama!"

"Isso está indo longe demais!"-comentou Shaka balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Isso está ficando é divertido!"-exclamou Saga.

"Aceito o desafio!"-disse Afrodite apontando para as escadarias.-"A primeira mulher, não importa quem seja, que aparecer ali...eu vou seduzir e levar pra cama pra calar essa sua boca enorme!"

"Qualquer uma!"-reforçou Milo.

"A Marin fica fora disso!"-avisou Aioria já nervoso.

"A Shina também!"-alertou Shura.

"O que acha?'-perguntou Aioros ao Máscara da Morte.

"Acho que ele precisará de muuuiiiita sorte e lábia pra levar alguma ragazza pra cama."-comentou rindo.-"Primeiro vai ter que convencê-la de que também gosta da fruta!"-começou a gargalhar, mas parou abruptamente para se desviar de várias rosas negras jogadas contra ele.

Então ouviram passos, feitos com um salto alto. Todos os olhares se voltaram na direção do som, todos curiosos e ansiosos em saber quem seria a "vítima". Foi então que viram June, usando sua roupa e máscara de amazona.

"Olá, rapazes."-ela cumprimentou.-"Sabem onde Shun está?"

"No salão com Atena e os outros garotos de bronze."-explicou Mu.

"Obrigada."-e seguiu em frente.

"Justo a June?"-comentou Aioria assim que ela se foi.-"Todos sabem que ela é apaixonada por Shun! Vai ser difícil!"

"Uma semana!"-disse Milo ao Afrodite antes de sair.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E durante toda a semana procurou se aproximar dela com conversas agradáveis, passeios, rosas, e...começou a ver que ela era uma pessoa sensível, agradável de se conhecer...e que ter aceitado esse desafio foi a maior besteira que já fez na vida!

"Afrodite!"-June o chamou.-"O que faz aqui?"

"Eu...eu..."-não sabia o que responder.

"Veio confirmar se vou jantar com você em sua casa?"-perguntou inocente.

"Sim. Hoje...oito horas! Não se esqueça, linda!"-disse-lhe sem graça e saindo rapidinho.

À noite, enquanto a esperava, ficou imaginando o que fazer. E tomou uma importante decisão. Mandaria Milo e seu maldito desafio para o espaço! Não iria magoar June, que demonstrou claramente gostar dele como amigo.

Na hora combinada, ela chegou. Linda, com os longos cabelos loiros soltos, sem máscara onde pode ver o rosto levemente maquiado. Ela estava usando um vestido simples, azul de alcinhas, que destacava suas curvas perfeitas.

Durante todo o jantar, ele notou duas coisas. Primeiro que ela estava diferente, que o olhava diferente. Segundo, estava bebendo demais...

"Está muito quente aqui!"-June comentou.

"Sim. O verão esse ano está...está..."-parou de falar quando June se levantou e foi até a geladeira e pegou um pedra de gelo, passando-a pelo pescoço e colo.

Afrodite ficou subitamente com a boca seca, e bebe todo o vinho de sua taça de uma vez só. June o olhava fixamente.

"O sol daqui estraga a minha pele."-ele comentou.

"Você tem uma pele linda!"-June falou, passando o cubo de gelo pela boca e depois pergunta.-"O que foi? Está vermelho."

Afrodite se levantou com a taça vazia na mão. Chegou a conclusão de que o vinho tinha um efeito inesperado em June. Ela estava solta demais. Ficou fitando a moça, que ainda brincava com o gelo em seus lábios...úmidos, vermelhos...sentiu uma inesperada vontade de toca-los com a sua boca.

"O que foi?"-ela insistiu na pergunta se aproximando dele.

"Nada."-ele mentiu.

"Eu sempre tive uma curiosidade em relação a você, Afrodite."-ela disse se aproximando mais.

"E qual é?"

"Verdade que você não gosta de garotas?"-ela ficou bem pertinho dele, e ergueu a cabeça para melhor fitá-lo.-"Por que se for verdade, seria um grande desperdício de homem."

"Como?"

Ele a encarou, os lábios encantadores, entreabertos num convite. Mas ele a afastou e colocou a taça sobre a mesa e fala.

"Acho que bebemos demais, June."

"Desculpe."-ela se afastou com um olhar triste.-"Agi como uma tola! É que...é que estou sozinha a tanto tempo, e por um momento eu achei que você estivesse interessado em mim..."

Ela ia saindo. O instinto o impulsionou, e, em um salto, ele a alcançou e a abraçou por trás,os braços envolvendo-a. June se voltou para encara-lo, as mãos de Afrodite passaram por seus longos cabelos dourados. Depois, gentilmente, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, abaixando a cabeça para beijar seu rosto, depois seus lábios suavemente.

"É maravilhoso..."-ele disse com a voz rouca.-"Seus lábios..."-e voltou a beijá-los.

Suas mãos se soltaram e ele a segurou pela cintura, enquanto June o entrelaçava pelo pescoço. Instintivamente, os quadris dela se arquearam e esse movimento apenas despertou mais ainda seu desejo.

Ele se afastou para poder respirar, mas June não queria interromper o beijo, desta vez puxando-o para mais perto, dando-lhe um beijo ardente. Com um movimento apressado, violento, ela levou as mãos à sua camisa e abriu-a com força, rasgando o tecido e soltando os botões que voaram, deslizando as mãos pelo ventre e peito bem trabalhados.

Movido pela mesma ansiedade, Afrodite puxou o vestido de June para baixo, desnudando-a, traçando com os dedos o contorno dos seus seios. Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço para depois com a língua tocar os mamilos tensos, até que, colocando um deles em sua boca, ela implorou para que o sugasse.

E ele o fez, avidamente, até sentir que ela estava totalmente entregue à ele. Repetiu a mesma carícia provocante no outro seio, fazendo-a respirar com dificuldade, enquanto com as mãos, abriam seu zíper, libertando seu membro rígido, escorregando a mão pela sua masculinidade rija, segurando-o por inteiro, provocando-o com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo-o queimar de desejo.

Ajudou-o a se livrar das próprias roupas e as jogou longe. Então, ergueu-a do chão, segurando-a pelas nádegas, fazendo-a se sentar sobre a mesa, e com um movimento de seu braço, abriu espaço nela, jogando os pratos ao chão.

Depois, a fez deitar admirando seu corpo, fixando o olhar na calcinha, uma pequena peça de renda branca, que mal a cobria. Ele a retirou e com os dedos começou a massageá-la em sua feminilidade, enquanto a beijava por inteira, seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço, colo, seu ventre liso, o interior de suas coxas e em sua intimidade. Torturando-a com a língua e a boca até faze-la atingir o orgasmo.

"Venha aqui."-murmurou, puxando-a para junto dele, as mãos segurando seus quadris, descendo-a da mesa e fazendo-a ficar de costas para ele, e se apoiando na mesa.

A fez se inclinar e separar as pernas. June preparou-se para recebê-lo. Quando sentiu o calor e a rigidez de seu membro em sua pele, estava praticamente implorando para que ele a possuísse.

E ele o fez. Apertou-a, firmemente segurando-a pelos quadris, puxando-a finalmente de modo que pudesse penetrá-la. Todo o corpo da amazona palpitava de prazer enquanto ele continuava suas fortes investidas, cada vez mais rápido. Com as respirações ofegantes, aceleradas, os corpos molhados de suor, o clímax veio. June gritou e Afrodite contraiu o corpo, diminuiu os movimentos, até o relaxamento total.

Ele a abraçou por trás, beijando seus ombros e pescoço, acariciando levemente seu seio. June sorriu satisfeita. Ela se virou para acariciar seu rosto e beijá-lo, ficaram se beijando e trocando carinhos por longos minutos.

"June...eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa..."-ele disse tenso.

"É sobre o desafio? Eu sei."-ela respondeu séria, beijando o queixo dele.

"Como..? Quem te contou?"-ele perguntou estupefato.

"Shura contou para Shina e ela me disse."-ela o encara e sorri.-"De certo modo, fiquei furiosa. Mas eu vi o quanto você empenhou-se em tentar me conquistar sendo um legítimo cavalheiro...confesso que fiquei lisonjeada. Mas como você demorou a agir, achei que deveria ousar com você."

"Pensei que fosse apaixonada por Andrômeda."

"E fui. Shun sempre terá um lugar especial em meu coração..."-ela o olha como se estivesse brava.- ."Te perdôo dessa vez, se prometer que não fará isso com nenhuma outra mulher, a não ser comigo."

"Com certeza."

Voltaram a se beijar e foram para o quarto de Afrodite, onde a noite foi longa e prazerosa.

Na manhã seguinte, June e Afrodite se despediam em frente à Casa de Peixes com um longo e apaixonado beijo. Ela prometeu que voltaria mais tarde. Subiam as escadas naquele instante, Milo e Shura, que olhavam de boca aberta a cena.

June passou por eles e sorriu, se virando e mandando um beijo para Afrodite. Depois desceu as escadas.

"E aí!"-disse Milo sendo inconveniente.-"Conseguiu pegar a loira, né? E então? Como foi a..."

Foi calado com um soco na cara de Afrodite. Milo ficou surpreso e tentou reagir, mas Shura não deixou.

"Você é mesmo um tapado, Milo!"-disse o espanhol.-"Não percebeu nada, não?"

"Hã?"-o escorpião olhou para Afrodite, que ainda estava sorrindo.

"Ah, que lindo dia, não?"-ele falou, enquanto entrava na casa de Peixes.

Fim.


End file.
